


Just a Mission

by Fangodess



Series: dave is a mission au [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, So much angst, i'm sorry but like not really, no happy ending, so hear me out, so yeah it's that au, the discord had this idea, what if five was there when dave got shot and dave was a mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangodess/pseuds/Fangodess
Summary: “Oh, Klaus he hasn’t told you?” The handler said, turning to Klaus with a twisted smile on his face.“Don’t,” Five snarled, stepping forward.“Told me what?” Klaus asked, looking between them.“You think Dave was an accident? Just a war casualty?” she paces around him in a circle.





	Just a Mission

**Author's Note:**

> okay hear me out. the discord made me do this and i cried and i'm not sorry

“Oh, Klaus he hasn’t told you?” The handler said, turning to Klaus with a twisted smile on his face.

“Don’t,” Five snarled, stepping forward.

“Told me what?” Klaus asked, looking between them.

“You think Dave was an accident? Just a war casualty?” she paces around him in a circle.

“What? What do you mean?” Klaus said, face creasing in confusion.

“Stop,” Five snarled, stepping in between them, “Don’t do it.”

Klaus’s head followed the Handler as she paced. “He was a mission Klaus. Your beloved brother saw the two of you together and still chose to shoot him in the chest. He watched you clutch his dying body and didn’t do anything. He was just a mission.”

“What?” Klaus asked, turning to Five.

“Klaus no wait,” Five said, voice cracking, “Let me explain.”

Klaus bull rushes him and shoves him. “WHAT DID YOU DO?”

Five stumbles back, “Klaus please I- “

“YOU KILLED HIM,” Klaus sobbed, pushing Five again.

“I didn’t kill him.” Five’s voice cracked, tears ran, silently, down his face. “ ** _please_** _._ You have to listen to me.”

“YOU KILLED HIM,” Klaus screamed shoving him, “YOU FUCKING KILLED HIM.” He swung his fist out and Five ducked before Klaus could hit him but otherwise stood his ground. When Klaus’s fist swung through empty air all the fight drained out of him and he collapsed to the ground.

He buried his face in his hands and his shoulders shook. Five didn’t know what to do so he just gently laid his hand on Klaus’s head while they both cried. Finally, Klaus took a shaky breath and looked up at him, “Why?” he asked, voice quiet and shaky. Five will never forget the look of betrayal on Klaus’s face.

“Klaus, I didn’t-,” Five said softly, “There wasn’t a choice.”

All of the rage filled Klaus’s body again, “BULLSHIT!” he screamed, scrambling to his feet, “BULLSHIT.” This time he shoved Five so hard he fell on his ass, “THERES ALWAYS A FUCKING CHOICE.”

“I DIDN’T FUCKING DO IT KLAUS,” Five screams, more through anguish and trying to reach Klaus than anger. He scrambled to his feet.

“WELL WHICH IS IT?” Klaus screamed, “DID YOU HAVE NO CHOICE OR IT WASN’T YOU? WAS HE JUST A FUCKING MISSION TO YOU? WHICH IS IT FIVE?” he screamed and shoved him again.

This time Five grabbed Klaus’s arms and pulled himself into his chest, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Klaus,” he wept, “Klaus stop!” Suddenly they were back at the house, it briefly registered to Klaus that Five must have taken them there.

Klaus thrashed violently in his grasp. “Let me go asshole. Fuck you,” he screamed pushing against Five who held unfaltering, “LET ME GO! FUCK YOU! YOU KILLED HIM! YOU FUCKING KILLED HIM AND THEN PRETENDED LIKE YOU DIDN’T KNOW! GET THE FUCK OFF HIM!” he thrashed and sobbed until his knees gave out and they both fell gracelessly to the ground where Five laid Klaus in his lap and ran his fingers through his hair.

“I didn’t Klaus I swear. I was supposed to but you were so happy god Klaus I’ve hadn’t seen you that happy ever and I just couldn’t do it.” He was crying so hard that the tears running down his face had begun to run off and were hitting Klaus. “I didn’t shoot him I swear on my life. The handler did. I couldn’t stop her. He was dead before I could do anything. Klaus please,” his voice cracked and his breathing hitching, “I’m sorry.”

Klaus sobbed, loud and raw, but he stopped fighting. He let Five hold him as he cracked open and laid himself bare. Five continued to run his hands through Klaus’s hair because he didn’t know what else he could do to help his brother. “I’m so sorry,” he finally whimpered when Klaus’s sobs turned into more silent cries.

“I loved him so much. I still love him so much. It feels like an open wound that will never heal.” Once those words were out of his mouth, he couldn’t make himself stop. “I miss him so much. He was everything to me. I would have stayed. After the war I would have stayed for him. Fuck he was my everything. I would have done anything for him.” He whimpered.

“I know,” Five said, “I’m sorry.”

“it should have been me,” he whimpered.

“For what it’s worth I’m glad it wasn’t,” Five says softly

“I’m not,” Klaus mumbled, turning over and burying his face in his arms, and Five’s heart broke a little.


End file.
